Struggle
by trustmeImahealer
Summary: Artemis' struggle after coming back from the mission with the light, multiple ships involving Artemis, mainly quite angsty but a fair amount of fluff in there. i suck at summaries so forgive me but please read anyway!


When Artemis returned from the mission Wally had barely looked at her. Even now, a month later, he avoided her at every opportunity, he had also began drinking almost all the time and leaving their shared home most nights without explanation. Whenever Artemis attempted a conversation he simply walked away or glared at her with eyes so defeated that she couldn't bare to look at him.

But she had had enough of him, enough of feeling like she was scum and that she was forcing him to be with her, so after a lengthy pep talk from Dick and Zee, she decided to confront her boyfriend.

"Wally, I need to talk to you." She spoke slowly and as calmly as her voice would let her as he downed another beer. He looked at her like she was a piece of meat and then grabbed for another bottle she held out her hand to stop him.

"I don't want to fight Wally, but I need to know why you've been like this"

His silence might as well of been a punch to the face for Artemis. She sighed and reached for her bag on the sofa.

" I can't live like this Wally, goodbye." Just as her hand fell on the door knob Wally was there to tear it away.

"You're not leaving me again, I don't care what you feel." His voice was like a razor cutting through her fragile state.

"What so you want from me wally." She cursed herself for the tremble in her voice. He scoffed and grabbed her by the shoulders. She tried to free herself but she hadn't trained since she got back and struggled against his strong arms.

"Did you ever think about me when you were gone, or was Kaldur enough?"

"what are you talking about!"

"I know about you two where up to, when Kaldur came into you room the night you came back, you know when I was in hospital after nearly being blown up trying to save your life. I saw the security footage from the cave."

Artemis looked down at the memory, hurt that of what Wally had thought of her.

"How much did you see?"

"Don't worry, I turned it off after I saw the kiss, your modesty has not been infringed."

"You think I care about my modesty? Wally it was a goodbye, not a declaration of love!" She was shouting now despite the way his hands pressed harder still into her bare skin.

"You mean you two had something to say goodbye to? I mean I didn't hear about him kissing M'gann or Zatanna or even Raquel who he was_ engaged_ to before all this!"

"You have no idea what we went through on that sub! We would of lost track of who we are if we didn't help each other!"

"Oh and he was there to dry you tears was he?"

"The man is dead, Wally. Have some respect, he was your friend!"

"He stopped being my friend when he thought it was ok to sleep with my girlfriend!"

"We never slept together! And I'm not an object!" She screamed back at him until she realised she was pinned against the wall. He grinned crookedly and lowered his voice.

"No, you're mine."

He crashed his lips against hers, and she instinctively kissed back at the feel of him. Though when she realised what was happening she tried to pull back but she was trapped between him and the wall. She screamed into his mouth and he refused to free her from his grip. He dragged her into their bedroom, ignoring her cries, her desperate struggle against him.

Dick logged on to his computer to check the footage from Artemis' house last night. He didn't enjoy spying on his friends, but he knew Wally hadn't been himself and if he ever hurt Artemis then Dick had to be there for her. He never really expected that he would really hurt her, he just had to make sure they were both safe.

So when he saw Wally doing that to her he flipped out big time. From the second he realised that Wally wouldn't stop he stormed out his apartment with a frantic Zatanna tailing him.

"Dick, what happened" she questioned as she followed him to the zeta beam. He gave her a look that showed all of his distress.

"He raped her." His voice was so soft as they beamed out, Zartanna's eyes widened and tears began to fall from her cheeks as she thought of the pain Artemis must of endured. As they approached her friend's house she wiped her tears and reminded herself to stay strong for Artemis.

Dick bust in to find a half-naked Wally calling out for Artemis. Faster than even wally could comprehend his fist planted into the red heads face. Zee ran through the apartment to find Artemis in the spare room, staring blankly at the walls.

"Artemis, honey, its ok you're safe now." She said and calmly as she could as she laid a trembling hand on Artemis' shoulder. Disturbed by the way her friend had been so exposed and fragile, she had never even seen Artemis cry until kaldur's death.

"what the hell bro!" Wally screamed at his friend.

"No, you're not my brother. You're scum!" He planted one last punch to Wally, knocking him out. He ran to Artemis and laid his hand on hers. He could have cried when she flinched at his touch. He removed his hand, anxious not to cause her any more harm.

"Artemis, I'm not going to hurt you. Now I'm going call batman and we can get Wally in jail for along time, but the police will have to take evidence from you, have you had a shower since he did it?"

"No police." She murmured letting her empty gaze fall on Dick's eyes.

"Arty, we have to, he can't get away with this." Dick insisted, he gave Zee a comforting look as he could see that his girlfriend was not at all coping with the situation.

"No police!" She screamed as sobs wracked her body, Zatanna quickly enveloped her in a tight hug.

"I love him, he loves me." She sobbed into Zatanna. Dick could only watch as the two girls he loved most in the world broke down in each other's arms. He left the room and hoisted Wally's unconscious form over his shoulder, he left for the cave (Let's just say it was rebuilt after the light were defeated) and vowed to himself to keep Artemis safe from Wally even if it meant breaking the vow he and every other bat lived by, he would kill his bestfriend.


End file.
